


Für dich

by MidnightCity



Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: Der tiefe Schlaf, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: Warum fiel es Franz nur so schwer sich helfen zu lassen? Wusste er nicht, dass Ivo ihm bedingungslos zur Seite stehen würde?
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Für dich

Als Ivo auf den Beifahrersitz blickte, gingen ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Noch Vorgestern hatte er Franz beschuldigt ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Jedoch war nach diesem Wutausbruch sämtlicher Hass verflogen und er hatte nur noch Schmerz gefühlt. Danach konnte er auch den selben Schmerz bei Franz erkennen und auch die Schuld, die dieser zusätzlich fühlte. Doch Ivo wusste auch, dass Franz es nicht zuließ, dass Ivo ihm half obwohl Franz offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie man mit solchen Gefühlen umgehen sollte. Jedoch schaffte es Ivo nicht, einen dieser Gedanken zu artikulieren.

Stattdessen erkannte er nur Franz‘ pure Erschöpfung und wie kaputt er nach all den Geschehnissen war. Wahrscheinlich war dies auch der Grund warm Ivo ihn überhaupt nach Hause fahren konnte … Warum fiel es Franz nur so schwer sich helfen zu lassen? Wusste er nicht, dass Ivo ihm bedingungslos zur Seite stehen würde? So wie sie es schon seit Jahren taten …

_Vielleicht_ , überlegte Ivo bitter, _vertraute Franz ihm einfach nicht._

Obwohl der Gedanke doch so simple war, versetzte er Ivo einen Schlag. Er wusste, dass es Blödsinn war. Franz vertraute Ivo, doch er hatte schon immer komplexere Gefühle aus Franz hinausziehen müssen. Nicht nur, dass er jemand war der seine Privatsphäre genoss, er wusste auch nicht, wann es besser war die Belastung mit jemanden zu teilen.

Auch in diesem Moment, sagte Franz nichts. Stattdessen saß er schweigend auf dem Beifahrersitz, ohne jegliche Anstalten auszusteigen. Seine Augen waren so unfokussiert, dass Ivo kurz überlegte, ob er überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, dass sie vor seiner Wohnung standen.

Deshalb holte Ivo einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er fragte, „soll ich noch mit hochkommen?“

Erst jetzt schien Franz zu merken, wo sie in München waren. Er blickte sich kurz um und im dumpfen Licht der Straßenlaternen, sahen seine Augenringe noch tiefer aus.

„Hm?“ war seine Antwort und er sah Ivo fragend an.

„In deine Wohnung,“ erklärte Ivo und versuchte seine Frustration nicht zu zeigen. „Du musst nicht alleine sein,“ fügte er noch leise hinzu. „Ich will es im Moment auch nicht sein.“

Diese Worte schienen zu Franz durchzudringen, denn er nickte vorsichtig.

Sogar wie Ivo den Schlüssel aus der Zündung zog und aus dem Auto stieg, bewegte sich Franz nicht vom Fleck. Nur sein Blick folgte ihm träge. Vielleicht war es dieses Mal zu viel für ihn gewesen, überlegte Ivo. Vielleicht hatte er nun seine Grenze erreicht …

„Na komm,“ flüsterte Ivo als er die andere Seite des Autos erreichte. Er legte seine Hand leicht auf Franz‘ Schulter. Dieser reagierte erst nach dem physischen Kontakt und stieg ohne ein weiteres Wort aus. Damit der Kontakt erhalten blieb, platzierte er seine Hand auf Franz‘ Unterarm bis sie in seiner Wohnung ankamen.

Dort half Ivo Franz aus der Jacke. Als er diese aufhängte, ging Franz wortlos den kleinen Flur hinunter. Ivo sah ihm nur nach während er seinen eigenen Sachen ablegte. Er wusste auch nicht was er erwartet hatte; dass Franz sich ihm nun plötzlich öffnete und alle Gefühlsregungen der letzten Woche bis ins kleinste Detail erklärte?

„Hast du überhaupt was geschlafen?“ fragte Ivo damit sich die Stille nicht weiter ausbreitete.

Er kannte die Antwort und Franz‘ Kopfschütteln bestätigte diese nur.

Ivo sagte nichts weiter. Es würde doch nur in einer Sackgasse enden. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand zwischen Franz‘ Schultern, um ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer zu führen. Immer noch schien Franz nicht bei sich zu sein, er machte keinen Versuch sich seiner dreckigen Klamotten zu entledigen. Deshalb begann Ivo vorsichtig sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei versuchte er die Anspannung in Franz‘ Körper zu ignorieren.

Erst auf halben Weg reagierte Franz, auch wenn es nur ein leises „es tut mir leid“ war.

Ivo hielt Inne, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er diesen Satz wirklich gehört hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es sich nur eingebildet und Franz war weiter geistesabwesend.

Doch als er aufblickte, biss sich Ivo auf die Zunge, da er erkannte wie ehrlich und offen Franz in diesem Moment war. Jedoch konnte Ivo ihm sein vergangenes Verhalten nicht vorhalten, schließlich hatte er ihn auch angeschrien und sich nicht vorbildlich verhalten.

Ivo ließ die Schultern hängen, wenn das Leben doch nur so einfach wäre. „Das muss dir nicht leidtun,“ flüsterte er, in der Hoffnung, dass er darauf nicht weiter eingehen müsse.

Doch die Verwirrung auf Franz‘ Gesicht gab Ivo zu verstehen, dass er diese Aussage erklären musste.

„Jetzt komm raus da,“ grummelte Ivo vor sich dahin. Dabei zog der das nur halb aufgeknöpfte Hemd über Franz‘ Kopf. Dadurch gewann er etwas Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Du hattest recht,“ hörte er Franz sagen als Ivo das Hemd in eine Ecke des Zimmers warf. „Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen …“ Genau das wollte Ivo nicht hören. „Ich hätte für dich da sein solln.“

„Ja, vielleicht,“ murmelte Ivo vor sich hin als er die Augen schloss. _Das war doch Blödsinn._ Sie mussten es endlich schaffen zu reden über was passiert war. Warum Ivo ihn angeschrien hat und ihn dieser Dinge beschuldig hatte!

„Franz … ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht,“ gab Ivo letztendlich zu. „Ja natürlich hätte ich dich gebraucht, aber scheiße nochmal, du warst gar nicht erreichbar!“

Ivo hielt die Luft an um nicht wieder in Rage zu geraten. Das konnten sie nicht gebrauchen, nicht in diesem zerbrechlichen Moment.

Es herrschte Stille bis Ivo wieder zu reden begann. „Franz ich hab nicht mal gewusst wo du bist. Geschweige denn was du machst … oder wie’s dir überhaupt geht.“ Ivo schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Du hättest genauso gut unter irgendeiner Brücke liegen können oder in der Isar.“

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich diese Sorgen in Frust und letztendlich Wut gewandelt; Franz hätte doch bei ihm sein sollen! Doch in diesem Moment spürte Ivo nichts mehr davon.

„Eine kurze Nachricht, dass du alleine sein willst wäre besser gewesen als nichts,“ fügte Ivo hinzu während Franz weiterhin auf den Boden starrte. Zumindest hätte sich dann nicht das Gefühl ausgebreitet, dass Franz ihn aus seinem Leben geschnitten hatte. Aber das wollte Ivo ihm auch nicht mehr vorwerfen.

Auch wenn Franz den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, dauert es doch einige Moment bis er sprach: „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit klarkommen sollte.“

Im Nachhinein hatte Ivo dies auch erkannt. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“

Franz sah ihm nur kurz in die Augen bis er seinem Blick wieder auswich. „Ich weiß nicht wie.“

Ivo fragte nicht weiter. Er kannte das warum. Schließlich war Franz Jahre lang ohne Rückhalt oder einem Gefühl von zu Hause durchs Leben gegangen. Wenn er es jemals gekonnt hatte, hatte er es dadurch wieder vergessen und stattdessen gelernt wie man mit Dingen allein fertig wurde – auch wenn sie einem über den Kopf wuchsen. Irgendwie ging es immer, ob das letztendlich gesund war spielte dabei keine Rolle mehr. Wahrscheinlich erkannte Franz deshalb nicht, wann er seine Grenze erreichte.

Franz schnaubte kurz und riss damit Ivo aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich wäre dir sowieso keine große Hilfe gewesen.“

Ivo schloss seine Augen, denn sein Versuch zu erklären, dass das nebensächlich war schien den Bach hinunter zu gehen. Er legte seine Hände flach auf Franz‘ Brust und ließ seine Stirn dagegen fallen. Der Grund warum er Franz gebraucht hatte nichts mit Stärke zu tun!

„Franz,“ fing Ivo leise an. Er wusste, dass er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählen musste. Sonst würde Franz dies nie verstehen. „Man kann auch gemeinsam …“ _leiden_ „… trauern ohne …“ _dass einer stark sein muss_. „… einfach nur damit man nicht alleine ist,“ besserte er stattdessen aus, in der Hoffnung, dass Franz dies verstehen würde.

Erst als er Franz Hand in seinen Nacken fühle, atmete Ivo tief ein. Vielleicht hatte er es nun verstanden, dachte Ivo obwohl er sich diesem Gedanken nicht hingeben wollte. Doch einen Moment später fühlte er einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Haaren. Deswegen sah er hinauf und erkannte ein schwaches Lächeln auf Franz‘ Lippen. Für den Moment überschattete es all die Trauer und Erschöpfung.

„Ich kann nichts versprechen,“ gab Franz leise zu.

Ivo wusste, dass es Franz nicht leicht fallen würde solche Verhaltensmuster zu ändern. Das hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Der Versuch würde schon reichen. „Du kannst es versuchen,“ bat Ivo leise und legte seine Stirn nochmals auf seine Brust. „Für mich,“ fügte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme hinzu.

In diesem Moment fühlte er wie Franz den Atem anhielt. Doch dann bekam er eine Antwort: „für dich.“

Das reichte Ivo. Als er wieder aufsah, gab Ivo dem Verlangen nach Franz zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss und Ivo hielt einige Sekunden inne, um abzuwarten wie Franz reagierte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis er seinen Kuss erwiderte indem er leicht gegen Ivo drückte. Vielleicht zog sich Ivo auch näher an ihn heran als er dessen Reaktion bemerkte. Ohne voneinander abzulassen, legte Franz seinen Kopf gegen Ivos Schulter und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Ivo hatte Angst davor, dass dieser Moment alle Trauer, Angst und Selbsthass den Franz in sich trug freilassen würde. Er hatte Angst, dass er dessen nicht gewachsen war, trotzdem ließ er Franz nicht los. Er küsste seine Schläfe und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Franz‘ Haare.

Doch löste sich Franz um Ivos Stirn zu küssen. Danach seine Wange, genau auf Tränen die Ivo bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte. Als ob Franz somit eine Wunde heilen konnte. Vielleicht tat er das sogar. Ivo legte seine Hände auf Franz‘ Wangen und sah ihm in die Augen. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um all die Emotionen verstehen zu können bevor er ihn sanft auf die Lippen küsste. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Er wollte nie wieder loslassen, er wollte Franz‘ Wärme und Nähe nicht missen. Die beschützten ihn vor der Kälte der vergangenen Geschehnisse. Jedoch fehlten beiden die Kraft sich länger aufrecht zu halten.

„Komm,“ flüsterte Ivo und nahm seine Hand. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Franz mit. Trotz der dreckigen und schlammigen Klamotten legen sie sich nieder; Seite an Seite.

Ivo sah Franz in die Augen, er wollte noch etwas sagen, jedoch fehlte ihm die Worte, um seine Emotionen zu erklären. Wie konnte man gleichzeitig so viel Trauer und Verzweiflung aber auch Liebe fühlen? Stattdessen zog er Franz vorsichtig zu sich. Er nahm ihn in seine Arme und legte sein Kinn auf dessen Kopf während Franz sich gegen seine Brust presste. 

Auch wenn Ivo nicht wusste, wie er diese Emotionen jemals ausdrücken sollte, wusste er, dass er in diesem Moment nicht mehr allein war.


End file.
